Sacrafice
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: For hunter of Artemis contest. Second chapter is for yougotburned's contest. Third is for April upside down's contest. Forth is for Fearofchickens and thinkpurple's contest.
1. Chapter 1

_"You're the one who broke my heart, you're the reason my world fell apart, you're the one who made me cry, yet I'm still in love with you and I don't know why."_

* * *

><p><em>She would often lay awake and wonder about what used to be.<em>

_(Because she's not with him anymore.)_

_Love is a complicated thing you see, and you just have to go and ruin it. That's just the thing that happens._

_(Him and her. And her and him. That's how it ought to be.)_

_But now she's alone. And he's with that blonde girl again._

_(He doesn't seem heart broken at all.)_

_Kuki had once told her that she would do anything for Wally._

_Wally had told her that she was scared of what he would do for Kuki._

_(Why didn't we have that?)_

_She wasn't sure what she would do for him._

_(His eyes grew dark when she tells him.)_

_He doubted what he would do for her. _

_And he didn't know she would do for him._

_(And in the end, that's what did them in.)_

_It was the sacrafice theory. What they would do for eachother. Which in the end, was nothing._

_(And she's alone now. Just a lonely girl watching couple after couple pass her.)_

* * *

><p><em>In case you couldn't tell, the people I'm talking about are Nigel and Lizzie.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Wally was taught at an early age that if you look directly at an eclipse, you will very well go blind.

Kuki had turned to him and laughed today. Not one of her usual 'I'll laugh at anything' laugh. But her rare 'I think I'm in love with you' laugh.

The sun hit her raven black hair, and bounced off of it with such delicacy, that it highlighted her gorgeous face. Her white teeth gleamed a beautiful shade of white that he figured only movie stars could was also a perfect wind, that ran through her hair and made it dance the new autum air.

Like an eclipse, Wally figured that if he stared at Kuki too long, he might go blind.

* * *

><p>KK, that was short but cute right? Hope yougotburned likes this!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_"If you love someone tell them. because hearts are often broken by words left unspoken."_

_Disclaimer: I do not own April. Or Ana and Fernando, but they're only mentioned. But I hope she likes this! And this is gonna be mostly dialougue. Try to understand it._

* * *

><p>I had not expected April, of all people to spend the anniversary with me. A year before this day, my parents had died.<p>

April looked down at me. "So, are you gonna let me in or are we gonna stand here all day?"

"Depends. What happens if I don't let you in?"

"If you don't let me in, I'll grab you by the ear and force myself in but breaking the lock open with your tongue."

"Tempting. Come on in April flower. It wouldn't be kind of me to keep you outside."

She stepped in, giving me one of her famous smirks.

"And don't you forget it Riley bear."

o000o

"April? What are you doing?"

"Shhh! Getting supplies! Your Aunt and Uncle won't miss one thing of whiskey right?"

"Yeah. They wouldn't. But you grabbed three."

"Three. One. What's the difference."

"I'll tell you the difference tomorrow after I come to school with a shit load of beatings."

"Then we better hurry up and enjoy ourselves."

o000o

"So where are your Aunt and Uncle anyway?"

"Some school counciler wants to talk to them about David's behaviour in school. Pass the bottle."

"What does he do?"

"All he does is help out in the school office. But the counciler wants him to spend more time with kids his own age. He would do that. But most kids at school just aren't twin enough."

"Twin enough? Seriously? Is that your excuse for everything?"

"Yep. You wouldn't understand. Your not a twin."

"Give me back the bottle."

o000o

"Oh. My. God."

"...Those are David's."

"David has playboy magazines underneath the twin bed?"

"Yeah. I keep mine in the closet like a civilised person."

"You have playboy magazines? Why am I not- these girls have a cut ot picture of my face on them."

"You looked at the magazine? Eww. Gross. And yeah. David's a freak. Pass the bottle."

"I'm scared of David now. Hey! Don't steal the bottle!"

"You wouldn't give it to me! Besides, you can have it. I saw a spider crawl in there five minutes ago."

"... fuck..."

o000o

"Not that I'm complaining, but isn't your parents or Chad or Ana notice if you come wasted?"

"I told them that you were in need of some personal support during this rough time. And I told them that your trailer smells like beer and I'll probably smell like it too."

"And they believed that? Either your better at lieing than I thought you were, or your house is full of idiots."

"Yep. A complete idiot zone."

o000o

"It's not like my Uncle doesn't care. Well, he doesn't care at all. One time, I brought my report card home. I got an A and an F and he didn't even notice and threw it in the garbage. He later beat me up 'cause he thought I didn't show him my report card."

"I don't think you want your Uncle knowing you flunked gym Riley."

"...pass the bottle."

o000o

After about three hours, it was time for April to leave. I actually didn't want her to leave. I guess she was right. I did need someone here for me today.

At the door, I gave her a small wave.

"Oka. See ya April."

"Wait."

I turned around and instantly April gave me a kiss on the lips. It only lasted about ten seconds before April pulled away.

She smiled, a started to walk away.

I knew why she kissed me. It wasn't 'cause she loved me or anything. But because she knew I needed support right now. And in a way... that kiss was a big support.

Her lips against mine had tasted like sunshine, booze, and missed oppurtunities. Just like everyone thought they would be like.

Damn.

Fernando was one lucky bastard.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, if we could only all be William Shakespeare. While some of us are blessed with a silver tongue and a flowing pen, others need a little help now and then." ~ Unknown Author

* * *

><p>They had started off at friends. And now, they were best friends. And perhaps a little bit more? He mused as he walked nervously down the hall.<p>

It's okay if he doesn't like you back. Kuki told herself as she walked down the hall towards him. It's not like there isn't other guys... although, thhere's no other guy like him.

Suddenly, they both stop, standing in front of the other. They look at eachother's eyes, and can just see the love breaking out.

"Kuki, I-"

"Wally, I-"

"Love you." Both voices rang out, and they could almost hear angels clapping.

Abby calmly walked by, taking in the scene. She shook her head. "Tsk tsk. Took long enough." And she walked off.


End file.
